<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t cry by DryDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592373">Don’t cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams'>DryDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny MAG fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The implication of Mel blinding herself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t let Georgie watch, when she did it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny MAG fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t let Georgie watch, when she did it. She shut herself in the bathroom. Georgie agreed to come get her in five minutes, if she didn’t knock to signal she was done.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t need more time than that?” She’d asked gently. Melanie was sure. She’d be getting this the fuck over with.</p>
<p>Georgie was calm, which was nice. Melanie adored her but if there had been any fretting it would have just made her angry. She didn’t want to be angry with Georgie.</p>
<p>It took more effort not to pass out from the pain than it did to actually do the deed. She honestly thought the shock would numb her more. Unfortunate.</p>
<p>Georgie told her later that it had only taken her two minutes to knock. </p>
<p>She had passed out then, once Georgie was there with her. When she woke up there was nothing but sharp hot and dull ache, until Georgie put a cool hand on her forehead.</p>
<p>The relief was palpable. The weight of a stare on you isn’t something you get used to, and now that it was gone… </p>
<p>When she heard Georgie sniffle, she thought for a moment she had ended up in the wrong person’s arms somehow. “Are you crying?” She asked and her own voice made her head hurt more.</p>
<p>“No,” Georgie said, but her voice cracked as she continued. “I don’t cry.”</p>
<p>Clumsily Melanie reached up, finding Georgie’s neck and trailing her fingertips up over her jaw and to her cheeks. They were wet… and so were her eyelashes, that felt like little moths fluttering under Melanie’s fingers. </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you cry,” Melanie said. There was a beat of silence and then they both snorted. “I guess I never will.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why,” Georgie said, and Melanie found her mouth so she could feel her say it. “I’m… I’m happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Your eyes were just so pretty.”</p>
<p>“So were yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>